


Sirius Taking Care Of You When You're Sick Would Include...

by padfootagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Just a cute headcannon for Sirius.





	Sirius Taking Care Of You When You're Sick Would Include...

\- Him worrying when you don’t get down for breakfast

\- So he decides to go check on you before class, and he walks to your dorm

\- His eyes growing wide at the sight of you surrounded by tissues, lying in your bed and basically looking like a zombie

\- Him hurrying to you and sitting next to you on your bed

“Y/N… what’s wrong?”

“I have a huge cold…”

“You look terrible…”

“Thanks for the compliment.”

“No, I mean… sorry… I mean… You seem to be so tired, love…”

“I feel like shit.”

“Did you go see Mrs. Pomfrey.”

“Yeah but… there’s not much to do but to wait and drink tea.”

\- So he makes sure you finish your cup of tea

\- Him deciding to stay with you, despite your protests

“You should be in class…”

“Love, you’re sick. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I need you to go to class to take notes for me.”

“You’ll ask Remus. He’s much better than I am to take notes anyway.”

“Can’t argue against that…”

\- Him stealing all the blankets in his dorm to make sure you’re warm and comfortable

\- Him forcing you to rest and cuddling with you

\- Lots and lots of sweet touches and kisses on your forehead

\- When you start to have fever, he loses it

“It’s not normal, look at you! You’re shaking!”

“I have shivers, that’s normal.”

“Baby, you should go back to the Hospital Wing.”

“I’m fine.”

\- Him turning into a dog and chasing after his tail and licking your face to make you laugh, then cuddling with you and he lets you pet him and stroke his ears

\- Him making sure you eat your soup at lunchtime

\- Him reading to you, and looking at you when you fall asleep in his arms

\- Him bringing you your favourite candies

\- Him playing cards with you when you feel a bit better

\- Falling asleep in his arms and him staying with you all night long just to make sure that you’ll be fine

\- And you can be sure that a few days later, he’s as sick as you were and you’re the one playing the nurse for him…

***Bonus : you taking care of him**

-Of course as he spent days by your side when you were sick as hell, Sirius is soon ill as well

\- Luckily, you feel much better by the time he starts to feel sick, and you can look after him

\- But let’s be honest, he’s just a huge baby when he’s sick…

“Y/NNNNNNN…. I feel awful…”

“I know love, but you have to drink your tea.”

“But I don’t like this one.”

“Sirius, don’t make me force you to drink it.”

“But…”

“There’s no ‘but’, drink your fucking tea or I’ll make you drink it!”

\- Whenever someone else enters the dorm he plays the tough guy, but he turns back into the vulnerable child he really is as soon as the two of you are alone.

“Of course I’ll be fine, Evans. Y/N gave me her fucking virus, but she survived, didn’t she? And so will I.”

**As soon as Lily walks out of the room** “Y/NNNN… I’m dying…”

-You running your hands through his hair is his favourite thing in the world

\- Him moaning a lot, basically every time he has to move

\- Lots of cuddling, he loves when you hold him close to your chest, and he rests his head against your shoulder, and you drop sweet kisses on his forehead

\- Forcing him to eat his soup

\- Asking Remus for some chocolate to give to Sirius

\- You missing classes to stay with him, and he doesn’t like that at all (or he tries to make you believe that he doesn’t like it at least, because the truth is… he really doesn’t want you to go away and leave him alone)

“It’s important that you go to class, Y/N.”

“You skipped class to stay with me, I’ll do the same for you.”

“You shouldn’t… besides, I know I’m of awful company when I’m sick.”

“I had noticed that, yes!”

“You’re sure you want to stay?”

“Yes, Sirius. I’m sure. I’m staying.”

“As you wish then…”

\- Him falling asleep in your arms and snoring like mad but you don’t care, he still looks like an angel when he dreams.


End file.
